hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Coins
'Coins '(also known as gold), are the primary currency in Hungry Shark Evolution. Like gems, they can be found by playing the game, but are far more common. Alternatively, they can be earned by watching advertisements or bought with real money. Earning Coins Coins, compared to gems, are easy to earn. They can be earned in a number of ways: Eating golden creatures during play You can find golden creatures whenever there is a gold rush or when encountered during your aquatic adventure. Eating these golden creatures yield a small amount of coins, but when the amount of coins collected is added up as you eat more and more golden creatures. Eating an entire school of fish Eating a school of fish may yield coins. Viewing the Hungry Shark Evolution Plush Toy In the shop, there is a icon of a plush toy. Viewing it will reward you with 250 coins. Receiving the Daily Bonus The Daily Bonus is a chest that rewards you with prizes consisting of varying amounts of coins and gems. It is available once a day. Watching advertisements By watching an advertisement (typically between 15 to 30 seconds in length), you can earn 100 coins. This is a reliable method of earning coins, as the amount of coins earned is substantially high when compared to earning coins by playing the game. However, as you use more powerful sharks, this method become less efficient compared to play. Another drawback of watching advertisements is that the number of advertisements you can watch depends on the time you spend actually playing. Purchasing coins Coins can be purchased using real money. This is performed through a transaction. This is quite expensive (the most expensive denomination being 200,000 coins for $129.99 dollars AUD, and $49.99 USD), but nevertheless yields a lot of coins and is the fastest available option for earning coins no matter how skilled you are at playing the game. Completing missions Every standard shark in Hungry Shark Evolution has a total of nine missions that can be completed. When the missions are complete, they reward massive amounts of coins. Purposes Coins can be used for a number of purposes: Unlocking sharks Sharks can be unlocked for coins. Sharks can only be unlocked once the previous shark has reached 100% growth or when paid for by a vast fee of gems. Once you unlock the shark for coins, you can use it in play. Purchasing accessories Accessories can be purchased for coins. Accessories are used for decorating and customising your shark's appearance. Buying the baby reef shark Trivia * There was a bug in previous versions of Hungry Shark Evolution. If you had no gems, and your shark died, pressing "revive" would open a menu allowing you to buy more gems. Closing the menu would keep the game's survival timer running, enabling you to earn survival bonuses every minute, earning coins. You could practically leave your device like this forever, constantly earning coins until you decided to end the game. However, this was fixed in an update after it was widely shared. earns coins.]] Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Stats Category:Currency Category:Mechanics Category:Hungry Shark World